


I Don't Know What I Would Do If You Weren't Here

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moran's POV</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Know What I Would Do If You Weren't Here

**Author's Note:**

> Moran's POV

Jim is dead. Shot himself in the head to keep Sherlock Holmes from beating him at his own game. I’ll be honest and say I didn’t see that one coming, Jim always had a plan b, and even his plan b had a plan b so his death came as a bit of a shock.

I once told him that I didn’t know what I would do if he weren’t here, that was a lie. Knowing Jim, he knew I was lying and decided not to call me on it. Even if he had I don’t think it would have changed anything between us or changed my mind about where to go from here.

I know exactly what I’m going to do now that he’s gone, I’ve always known. If it weren’t for Jim I would have gone down this path years ago. I’ve always been a heartbeat away from giving in and becoming what I’ve always known I could be and when Jim offed himself it gave me the freedom to pursue it.

My name is Sebastian Moran, I’m a sniper and a serial killer. The difference between the kills I made before Jim died and the kills I’m about to make is that I get to pick my own victims.

First on my list is John H. Watson.


End file.
